


El beso que nos dimos en París

by Fati_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Eldest Curses - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adelanto The Eldest Curses, Después de Ciudad de Cristal, Globo aerostático, Historia Corta, Las maldiciones más antiguas, M/M, Malec en París, One Shot, TEC-Cassandra Clare, Torre Eiffel, Vacaciones de Magnus y Alec, Viaje Magnus y Alec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_Lightwood/pseuds/Fati_Lightwood
Summary: Historia corta inspirada en el adelanto compartido por Cassandra Clare de The Eldest Curses. (Las maldiciones más antiguas o las maldiciones mayores, en español)Magnus y Alec visitan la torre Eiffel y algo más.





	El beso que nos dimos en París

Alec confiaba en Magnus por sobre todas las cosas. Y quería tener recuerdos felices con él, después de todo, era por eso que se habían ido de vacaciones. Y cuando Magnus le pidió entrar en el globo aerostático, él tomó su mano y subió.

Magnus sonrió e hizo que el globo comenzara a volar. Iban flotando en el cielo azul, y Alec pudo ver cómo la torre Eiffel se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Era verdad lo que la gente decía, las personas que caminaban debajo de ellos parecían hormigas.

Alec estaba tan hipnotizado por el escenario debajo de él que no notaba que la mirada de Magnus estaba sobre él. Magnus sonreía aquella sonrisa que usaba cada vez más, esa sonrisa que apareció desde que conoció al pelinegro.

— ¿Te gusta? —Magnus preguntó.

A Alec le tomó un poco más tiempo del apropiado para responder.

—Es maravilloso, Magnus. Gracias. —Respondió sonriendo.

Alec dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a Magnus y lo besó. Magnus le regresó el beso con fervor y amor. El globo aerostático hizo un movimiento brusco y ellos se separaron riendo.

—Me distraes demasiado. —Magnus comentó y checó que todo estuviera perfecto.

—Ah, perdón. No pensé que…

Magnus lo calló con otro beso.

—No te preocupes. —Él hizo un movimiento de manos rápido, con chispas azules volando alrededor de ellas—. Puse un hechizo. No nos vamos a estrellar o a caer ni nada. Ven.

Alec sonrió y tomó a Magnus por los codos, acercándose a él. Labios conectaron con labios y lo que empezó como un gentil roce se convirtió en un beso hambriento. Magnus deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Alec y lo abrazó, atrayéndolo lo más cerca posible. Alec movió sus manos hacia el cuello de su novio. Era extraño, el sonido de aquella palabra aún podía hacer que su corazón saltara contento.

Se separaron cuando comenzaron a necesitar aire. Fue un poco más rápido de lo usual. Alec pensó que podía ser debido a la altura a la que se encontraban o quizá porque las emociones flotaban a su alrededor, igual que ellos mismos en el aire.

Magnus parecía un poco desorientado, y Alec se sintió orgulloso.

—Eso fue…mucho más.

Alec rió.

—Lo sé. ¿Sabes?, nunca había besado a nadie en el aire.

Entonces le tocó reír a Magnus.

— ¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco.

Alec se volteó mientras sonreía, y un pequeño sentimiento de orgullo creció dentro de él. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Magnus si no estaba olvidando algún beso con Marie Antoinette o algún otro pero decidió quedarse callado y disfrutar el momento.

Se volteó a ver a Magnus de nuevo y le preguntó hacia dónde iban. Pensó que él le iba a decir algo como “es una sorpresa”.

—No sé. —Respondió Magnus.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi plan solo era llevarte a volar. —Magnus soltó una risita.

—Está bien. Entonces, volemos.

— ¿No te importa que estemos flotando a la deriva?

—No me importa si estoy contigo.

Magnus sonrió y se acercó a Alec.

—Además, aunque nos perdamos, puedes hacer un portal. —Dijo Alec, riendo.

Magnus enredó sus brazos en la cintura de Alec desde atrás y sonrió en la parte trasera de su cuello. Alexander Lightwood era algo más.


End file.
